Wedding
by Apollaskywalker
Summary: Bella and Edward get married.


Author's Note: This may contain spoilerific content (not really because we all know they get married eventually. But...eh, spoiler warning up here anyway so you all don't get mad)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn or any of the songs listed "Come What May", "Starlight", or "Butterfly Kisses". I think that's all I included-but anyway I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I did this all for fun so yeah, that's my disclaimer!

Wedding

The father of the bride speech, I could feel my face flushing as my father stood up with a glass of champagne in his hands. He looked just as nervous, but this was about _me_. About Edward and I…and I did not want to hear what my dad had to say. Edward held my hand firmly in his marble grasp, our hands resting upon my thigh.

Charlie stood up and began to speak, "Um…well, as most of you know, Bella here nearly gave me a heart attack when she told me that she was engaged to Edward. I mean, the boy had left her for about seven months without any word, and she was devastated." Here Edward winced and tried to keep a straight face. My dad continued, "But slowly she began to get better, and then Edward came back and they picked back up. I admit it, I discouraged it. However, near the end of school they began to get way more serious and she came home one day to announce it. I don't want to lose my baby girl," he said and tears formed at his eyes. Mine started to water too; this was the hardest part-saying goodbye. But I would not live without Edward. So I would put on a brave face and say goodbye. Dad finished his speech and raised his champagne glass. "To Bella and Edward!"

Edward took his glass and I did too, we clicked out glasses together and he offered me a drink out of his glass. I figured I would spill it but he managed to get the fizzing drink into my mouth without slopping a single drip to the floor. I offered him some from my glass and he grinned, careful to keep me from spilling it.

Afterwards there was just a light reception where everyone hung around and talked. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were teasing Edward, Esme mussing his hair.

Angela stood chatting with me and I answered back automatically. She seemed to understand that I was nervous because she hugged me unexpectedly and promised that everything would be ok.

I hugged her back and then the night ended in a blur.

Alice stuck her head in the room where Rosalie was brushing my hair and putting it up in some elaborate style. "How are we doing?" Alice asked, studying the mirror.

Rosalie looked at her and sighed, "We're doing ok…that is if Bella would stop twitching."

"Sorry," I muttered and tried to stand still but I was still shaking.

Esme was working on the train of the dress and she looked up, "It'll be all right, Bella dear."

I made my left hand into a fist and let my thumb touch where the band would go.

Angela walked in and began to help. Then she said, "Some of the Indian boys are here."

At that I twirled around. "Oh, _Bella_!" Rosalie moaned. She dropped the brush to her side and went to fetch a chair. She pushed me into it as I exclaimed, "I didn't invite them!"

Angela shrugged and tugged at the pretty pink dress that Alice had picked out. She made sure that her bust wasn't falling out and Esme wrinkled her nose at the thought of the wolf pack here at my wedding. Rosalie finally managed to get my hair up and Esme finished my train. Then I stood up and Alice snagged the bottom of the dress and followed me around as I went marching to find the Quileute boys.

There stood Jacob in a pair of dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black tie. He turned to look at me and his eyes filled with sudden sadness and amazement. "Bella," he said simply.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked, I knew it was blunt, but I had specifically not invited him so he wouldn't get hurt.

"The blo-Edward invited me." He told me with a heavy sigh. He brushed his hand across my cheek and swallowed, "I had to see you one last time before you became…one of them."

The entire pack was there and they were eating some of the appetizers. They turned simultaneously to look at me. Charlie's hand fell on my shoulder, "You look lovely, Bella."

I looked up in the eyes of my father who was ready to start crying. I felt bad in some ways but horrified in most ways.

Jacob walked up and said, "Save me a dance, Bells." Then he walked away towards the outdoor seating arrangement. I wanted to cry and tears brimmed over my eyes. Charlie brushed them away and pulled me into a hug. Renee hurried over and she too hugged me. It was a family hug.

"Bella," my mother cried, "you don't have to do this!"

_Yes I did_, I thought bitterly but just hugged my parents back.

Carlisle stood there, waiting and he said quietly, "It's time." Charlie let go of me and so did Renee. Then my mother went with Phil to find her seat. My dad took my arm and we got in line behind my bridesmaids and flower girl and ring bearer. Where Alice had found them was kind of a mystery to me. I didn't even notice who they were.

The march started much too soon and Charlie and I began walking.

Edward stood there at the altar, his topaz eyes only for me. He looked quite the vampire in his black tuxedo. His shoes were shined to a brilliancy and his hair had been attempted to be combed back, but still in its casual disarray. He looked so breathtaking I thought my heart would burst.

Even with the veil over my eyes, I could still see him so perfectly. Dad walked me up the few stairs and they made sure my train was nowhere in the way so I wouldn't trip and make a complete idiot of myself at my own wedding! Edward reached out for my hands and I handed my bouquet of roses and lilies to Alice. She took them, grinning at her perfect choice.

Then the readings and all that began. Alice chose to read the typical passage saying "Love is patient, love is kind." It was a good choice, simple and true. 'I love you' Edward mouthed to m e while everyone else was concentrating on Alice. Her high voice turned the biblical passage into a sweet melody.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan," the pastor began to read. Edward stared into my eyes and I lost all my thoughts until Edward said, "I do."

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He continued on and on, "In sickness and in health," we would always be healthy so it didn't matter. Finally I spoke, trying to get enough air and a wet enough throat to speak loudly; luckily I managed a decent level. "I do."

Edward placed his mother's ring on my left hand and I picked up the wedding band I had selected for him. Shaking I slid his ring on his cold finger and he grinned at the sight of the slim gold ring upon his white finger.

Then the pastor asked the dreaded question of if anyone should find a reason that these two not be married speak now or forever hold your peace. I waited to hear the wolves' objections but there were none. Edward was grinning slightly.

"You may kiss the bride," the pastor instructed Edward. Edward leaned forward and lifted the veil over my head and brushed away two tears with the back of his hand and pressed his lips to mine. He squeezed my hands and kept me from twining my arms around his neck.

Then he pulled back as people clapped. If the Cullens could cry, Esme looked as if she would. I took my bouquet back from Alice and Edward offered me his arm. He walked me down the aisle and onto the sidewalk where his Aston Martin with a banner reading "Just Married" was parked.

"Emmett did it," Edward whispered to me as Carlisle pulled the door open for us. Edward caught the train of my dress and helped me in.

Jasper grinned from the driver's seat, "Hello, newlyweds."

Then he hit the gas and drove at a respectable level to where the dinner was being held. Edward leaned over and kissed me again, helping me remove the tiara and veil from my hair. His hands fisted at the nape of my neck and I entwined my fingers in his hair. He laughed and pulled away. I glared at him and reminded, "Spontaneous combustion."

Jasper and Edward laughed and Jasper pulled up to the curb. He helped me out and Jasper went off to park. Almost everyone was at the hall.

We waited until dinner was served and I ate the chicken parmesan they'd prepared and then it was time to dance.

For my first dance with Edward we had selected "Come What May."

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

He put his hands on my waist and we twirled around.

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this __song__ and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may _

_I will love you _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day._

I danced with my dad to the song "Butterfly Kisses" and with Jacob I danced to "Starlight" by Muse. Edward watched closely during this dance and then we cut the cake.

Once we had two pieces on two plates I cut a tiny piece of cake and fed it to Edward. I giggled as he ate it, knowing he didn't need to eat, but was disgusted by the fact that he would have to throw it up later. Then he fed me. I enjoyed the taste of the marble cake.

At long last I tossed my bouquet and Angela caught it. Then Edward and I hurried off to the Cullen house where his room had been remodeled for us to share it.

I sighed and switched into my pajamas while Edward coughed up the dinner in the bathroom. I walked in and wrapped my arms around his waist, "In sickness and in health," I quoted. He laughed and turned around. Then his face became serious and he kissed me under my jaw.

"You don't have to do this, Bella…you can stay human for as long as you need to."

I rolled my eyes, "What?" I demanded backing away, "Too scared to take care of me when I'm sick?"

He laughed, "Absolutely!"

I tossed my hair back from my throat and he picked me up. "Hey!" I squawked, "I thought you were supposed to carry me over the threshold, this isn't the threshold!"

He lay me on the bed (which I still thought was ridiculous, who needed a bed in a house where no one slept?)

He laid his lips against my throat and bit down.

"You are mine, Isabella Cullen, _forever_," Edward whispered as I began screaming against the pain of becoming a vampire. And my only comfort was Edward's arms wrapped around me.

This was what I wanted.


End file.
